dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks
Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (絶望への反抗!!　残された超戦士・悟飯とトランクス, Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi • Gohan to Torankusu; lit. "Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks") is a one hour-long TV-Special (#2) that is part of the Dragon Ball Z series of anime. Originally released in Japan on February 24, 1993, between episodes 175 and 176. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English and was released for the first time in English on October 25, 2000. The special was re-released in a remastered box set bundled with Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku in May 2008. Roughly a year later, FUNimation released a remastered single version on September 15, 2009. The History of Trunks tells the story of Future Trunks and his life during the time where the androids have the world under siege. It is unique among Dragon Ball movies/specials since it is actually based from a brief chapter in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, called "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior". The special changes several key plot points for drama (such as that in the manga Trunks was capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan before Future Gohan's death). Summary Death of the Z Fighters The film opens with Future Goku's tragic death from a radical Heart Virus and the death of the Z Fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 around six months later on May 12, Age 767. Unfortunately, the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life because the Dragon Balls are permanently unusable due to Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. Siege of the Androids The TV special moves thirteen years into the future, in Age 780, where we meet a fourteen year old Trunks and twenty-three year old Gohan. Gohan is the only one able to stand against the Androids, ever since he became a Super Saiyan after witnessing the deaths of the other Z Fighters. Gohan trains Trunks in fighting and power, who comes very close to becoming a Super Saiyan as well. One day, the Androids attack an amusement park, Super World. Gohan and Trunks arrive there for battle, and Android 17 takes on Gohan while Android 18 watches. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and, despite a few lucky hits by the android, quickly takes control of the fight. However, Android 18 joins the fight and the two begin to overtake Gohan. Trunks, though no match for the Androids, comes to Gohan's aid and fights with Android 18. He manages to fight her for a minute before he is easily defeated, but Gohan saves him from death, and they both hide in the debris of the park. The androids, unable to find them, bomb the park in hopes of drawing them out of hiding. Gohan and Trunks survive the blast but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off. Gohan then gives Trunks a Senzu bean, saving him from death yet again. Trunks brings Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where he recovers and resumes training Trunks. Gohan's death The training is stopped short when the androids attack the nearby city Pepper Town. Trunks pleads to fight, but Gohan knocks him unconscious to stop him from joining the battle. The one-armed Super Saiyan ambushes Android 17, and despite his handicap, puts up a long and suspenseful fight against the androids. He meets his end when the androids gang up on him in the rain and knock him to the ground. They then use their Accel Dance technique, killing the fallen warrior. Trunks is awakened when his mentors energy vanishes. Upon searching the city, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body. The rage from within him is unleashed and Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. One last hope The story moves forward three years later, in Age 783. Trunks walks in on Bulma while she is working on the Time Machine, and tells her that he does not need anyone from the past helping him beat the androids since he is a Super Saiyan. She reminds him that Gohan was also a Super Saiyan, which obviously was not enough. A news bulletin on the radio announces that the androids are attacking Bridgetown, a nearby city, and Trunks goes off to fight them despite Bulma's pleas. He finds the androids in the ruined city which they destroyed, and engages in battle with them. However, the young Super Saiyan is completely outclassed and can barely put up a fight. Trunks is badly beaten by the merely-toying androids, and miraculously survives a large blast of energy from Android 18. Trunks awakens in his house with his mother Bulma by his side. After a brief talk, he decides to go in the time machine (once it's finally ready, which is about six months to a year later) to give the Heart Medicine to Goku. Final Showdown Trunks' timeline is shown again for the final time during the episode "Free the Future". Trunks returns to the future and tells Bulma about everything that had transpired in the past after he had gone back to help Goku and the others with the Androids. Just then it comes over the radio that Androids 17 and 18 are once again attacking, and Trunks rushes off at Parsley City to confront them for the final time. Trunks engages the Androids in battle and neither are able to even hit him once, he then destroys them both but states the future is not safe yet. Sometime later, the Cell of Trunks' timeline appears and attempts to steal his time machine just as he did in another alternate timeline, only this time, Trunks destroys him with a Heat Dome Attack, thus finally bringing peace back to the future and restoring natural order. Turning points Those who died *Goku (died of a heart virus six months prior to the androids attack, roughly November - December, Age 766). *Piccolo (was killed by #18 on May 12, Age 767). *Nail (because he became one with Piccolo, he died along with him). *Kami (died when Piccolo was killed). *Vegeta (was killed by #17 on May 12, Age 767). *Tien Shinhan (killed by #18 on May 12, Age 767). *Yamcha (killed by #17 on May 12, Age 767). *Krillin (killed by the androids on May 12, Age 767). *Chiaotzu (killed by the androids (although not shown in the TV series or the special) on May 12, Age 767). *Yajirobe (killed by the androids (shown in a flashback in the series, but not in this special)) *Gohan (managed to survive the initial battle, but is eventually killed thirteen years later in 780 Age). *Dr. Brief (may have died from natural cause or was killed when the androids destroyed West City.) *Approximately two thirds of the Earth's population were killed about thirteen years after the androids appearance. Those who survived *Trunks (was a baby when the androids attacked and he survived the attack on West City). *Bulma (managed to survive the onslaught on West City). *Master Roshi (was on his island). *Puar (was on Master Roshi's island). *Oolong (was on Master Roshi's island). *Turtle (was on Master Roshi's island). *Chi-Chi (was at her home in the mountains). *Ox-King (was at Chi Chi's home). *Mr. Popo (it is assumed that he survived, he may have died in exile later or lived alone on Kami's Lookout). *Korin (was in his tower). *Dende (was on Planet Namek, as he was not yet the guardian of Earth). Characters not born due to the alternate timeline events *Goten (Goku died of a heart disease). *Bulla (Vegeta was killed by the Androids). *Marron (Krillin was killed by the Androids and Android 18 never had a change of heart). *Pan (Gohan never met Videl). *Goku Jr. (Pan never existed). Notable differences from the Anime and Manga The aforementioned manga version was at the end of volume 33 and the full title was: "Dragon Ball, Trunks The Story, The Lone Warrior (Side Story)" *No scene with both Trunks and Gohan fighting the Androids together. *Trunks is already a Super Saiyan, as shown when he and Gohan are training together. *The Androids do not gang up on Gohan, and only Android 17 attacks. *There is no rain. *Android 17 tells Gohan that he did not even use half his power in their last battle. *The viewers see a horrified look on Gohan's face in one panel of the manga, after which the story cuts to Trunks waking and finding his sensei's dead body. Trunks cries and slams his fists into the ground but does not transform. *The manga then cuts to 3 years later, where like the special, Trunks rushes to avenge the death of everyone but fails miserably. However the fight between Trunks and the Androids is not seen at all and it cuts to 5 days later, where Trunks is recovering in a hospital. *In the manga, Gohan's death is just shown in a few panels, while in the anime it is shown lots of times. Also, there is greater emotion, prompting Trunks to go Super Saiyan in the anime version. Releases In the U.S., The History of Trunks was first released to VHS on October 25, 2000 in two formats, Uncut and Edited. It was released to DVD that same year, with the uncut English version, as well as the original Japanese version. On February 19, 2008, it was released in as part of a remastered double feature DVD with Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, the first TV special. The same double feature was released to Blu-ray on July 15, 2008. The film was released to DVD again on September 15, 2009 in a remastered single. It was air on September 12, 2003 to April, 2004 in Cartoon Network's Toonami block, with three songs appeared from the 2003 band Tendril. Cast list Music Original Japanese *'Opening Theme': "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" *'Ending Theme': "The Blue Wind's Hope" FUNimation English dub *Dale D. Kelly *Mark Akin *Buckethead *Opening Theme by Andy Baylor *Tendril - "Time to Burn", "Pisleen", "Moonbender " (Toonami version only) *Dream Theater - "Overture 1928", "Regression", "Fatal Tragedy", "Home", "Through Her Eyes", "Beyond This Life", "The Dance of Eternity" *Slaughter - "Prelude", "Unknown Destination" *Bootsy Collins *Summon Up the Dragon (Remastered version only) Featured Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha & Tien vs. Future Androids *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Androids *Future Trunks vs. Future Android 18 *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan one-arm) vs. Future Androids *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Androids Trivia *During his last battle with the Androids before going back in time, Trunks gets knocked into a building and is seen with his normal hair. However, when he is later knocked out of the building, he is shown as a Super Saiyan. *There is a girl near the beginning with a balloon that has a more cartoonish Goku and words saying "D.B. S P" on it. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Films